1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a camera module which is built in, for example, a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a camera module wherein a semiconductor device (image pickup device), such as a CCD or CMOS, is integrally combined with a lens for focusing an image of a subject (see, e.g. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-116510 (paragraph [0054])). When this camera module is to be assembled, a chart is photographed by the image pickup device via the lens. While viewing the obtained image of the chart, the position of the lens is adjusted relative to the image pickup device in the optical axis direction, and the lens is fixed to the image pickup device at the just-focus position.
In the method of photographing the chart, adjusting the position of the lens relative to the image pickup device and fixing the lens as such, however, a time of several seconds is needed until a signal is stabilized after powering on each image pickup device. Consequently, in the case of manufacturing many camera modules, the assembly time of camera modules in the entire process becomes very long.